


Leave It On

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, commander sex is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Phin gets to go to bed with a guardian, hot damn.





	Leave It On

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a quick little bootlicking thing because I've been meaning to have Phin do that for a while but, as usual, it got weird and probably only half of it even counts as real smut. I don't think there's anything upsetting, there's some typical dom/sub dynamics and some mention of blood but no actual blood. Anyway uhh have fun lol

Phineas smiled blearily up at Ellie, still unsure this was actually happening. Ellie leaned down again, her hands gently pressing Phineas' shoulders into the bed's ample supply of pillows as she kissed her. Once, twice, slower the second time, then dragged her lips to press them to Phineas' cheek, the angle of her jaw, the spot just under her ear. The sound of her breathing and the heat of her lips radiated out across Phineas' scalp, making her dizzier than the drink had. Definitely real.

"I used to think about this a lot." Phineas mumbled thickly. 

"You used to think about me kissing you?" Ellie's smile was warm in her ear.

"N-no, about. Guardians." Phineas said to the ceiling. Ellie hummed inquisitively. Phineas swallowed hard, her rasp catching in her throat like it did when she was in bed with pretty girls. "Doing things." she managed.

"You would think about the ones from the show?" 

"Uh-huh. Some of them had those little skirts, and there were-" Ellie nipped her earlobe and cleanly derailed her already unsteady train of thought. "Uh there were, so many. Different ones, different kinds," Ellie suddenly giggled loudly.

"Oh my god," she sat up, supporting herself on her elbows to look at Phineas' face. "did you figure out you were gay because of _Star Guardian Sunny_?"

Phineas pouted. She slid her hands from Ellie's hips up under her unbuttoned jacket, hanging open loosely around her shoulders. The heavy canvas was lined with yellow satin, ridiculously flashy for a fighter's uniform just like the rest of Ellie's guardian outfit. Particularly flamboyant was the skirt, an animated sky that reflected the time of day, layered over what had looked like clouds from a distance. Ellie had left the skirt on, along with most of the uniform at Phineas' shy request, and now Phineas was very much aware that the clouds were just an illusion to preserve the guardian's modesty; as soon as Ellie had settled her knees around Phineas' waist they'd vanished, and it was painfully obvious even through the shorts Phineas still wore that there was nothing else under there. For this occasion, at least. The fur on her back was softer where it was usually hidden by her clothes, almost too soft for Phineas' calloused hands to feel. Guardian secrets...

"I can't be the only one, not with those outfits." she huffed. "It's basically propaganda." Ellie's smile in response was a little bit sad. This was unacceptable, so Phineas wriggled her fingers under the wire of Ellie's lacy yellow camisole to feel her chest. Ellie settled her elbows around Phineas' face and carded through her hair, fluffing it out over the pillow like a candy halo. Phineas nearly purred.

"Yeah that was the plan." Ellie said gently. Phineas took one of her hands and pressed her lips to the inside of her wrist.

"You're prettier in real life." she murmured. Ellie cupped Phineas' cheek and said nothing. She leaned in and brushed their noses together, close enough for Phineas to feel her breath against her mouth, slid her fingertips across Phineas' upper lip. She obediently opened up and Ellie closed the distance, keeping her fingers possessively against Phineas' chin while they kissed. She wouldn't be hurried and the slow, heavy pressure of her sent heat through Phineas from the back of her head all the way to the curl in her toes. 

Phineas freed her hands to feel blindly along Ellie's back, fingering the extravagant embroidery sewn into her coat, the canvas catching under her uneven fingernails. There was a _Guardian_ in _bed_ with her, oh god if she could only tell her fifteen-year-old self where she was headed. She lingered on this maybe a little too long because Ellie was giggling again, so she changed course and snaked her hands back under the jacket instead. She tried to unhook whatever bizarre fastener held Ellie's top together but it was unfamiliar and her fingers were clumsy from the wine, like she was wearing thick gloves. Also Ellie was still kissing her, and her hands were still sifting through her hair so very gently, none of which was conducive to breaking through the arcane logic of Guardian underwear. 

One of Ellie's hands wandered lower, where Phineas' chest was already bare (the ashy orange of her coat melting into the grey sheets under her, arms still in the sleeves but spread wide open), and pawed at her thoughtfully. 

"This outfit's really doing it for you huh?" 

"Ellie you have no idea." Phineas' moan was strained.

Ellie's ears drooped forward and Phineas took the opportunity to slide her hands around the generous curve of her ass. God there was so _much of her_ and she was _so soft_. She giggled and sat up straight, leaving Phineas blinking in the sudden light. 

"Alright then." 

"Huh?" Phineas stammered. Ellie climbed off of her, off the bed entirely to Phineas' brief panic, pulled the wooden chair from in front of the vanity to set it back against the wall away from the bed. She flicked her wrist and her boots, complete with stockings and wings, reappeared on her feet. She sat in the chair and primly crossed one knee over the other.

"Well?" she said after Phineas completely failed to do anything but stare at her.

"Uh," Phineas said stupidly. She was still lying dazedly in bed, propped up on her elbows. Her coat slipped off of one shoulder. Ellie set her palms against the chair under her thighs.

"Come here, dummy." She smiled. Phineas nearly leapt off the bed to stand in front of her, fidgeting. 

"On your knees." Ellie instructed gently, and Phineas went, her already wine-flushed face darkening as she thought nobody in history had ever been this lucky, placed her hands on Ellie's knees, first for balance. Then she tried to press them lightly apart. Ellie cleared her throat and Phineas sat back.

"Sorry?" she stammered. 

"You're going to earn it," Ellie said, her voice taking on that haughty tone that sent shivers all down Phineas' spine, like a bell in her had been struck. Something else was there too, a spark of magic ( _Guardian_ magic!!) that curled pretty gold in her vision as Ellie tilted her chin up with two fingers. "Show me how much you like this uniform." 

Phineas might have been drooling at that point; everything was going fuzzy and it was hard to think of anything but Ellie's pretty face looking down at her so kindly while she said such suggestive things.

"You can start with these." Ellie finished, leaning back and crossing her legs again. It took Phineas' addled brain an extra second to line up the pieces. Her flush darkened to an extraordinary shade of pink and reached all the way up to the roots of her hair. She must have been a sight because Ellie shifted forward in the chair.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, breaking character completely and biting her lip. The melty yellow haze evaporated immediately and Phineas giggled, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes, holy shit." Ellie smiled, tugging her lip between her teeth. She reclined back to where she had been, and with her movement the muzzy warmth settled over Phineas again like a blanket.

"Then get to it." 

Phineas took her boot in her hands, shaking a little bit, and some hopeless part of her brain made an attempt to map out the details of the Real Actual Guardian Accessory she was holding. Tentatively, she brought her face close and gingerly kissed the toe. She paused too long, unsure what you were supposed to do with a shoe in this particular situation. Ellie's hand settled on top of her head and she moaned as her vision swam with gold, that warm respite radiating from Ellie's touch.

"Show me what you can do with that mouth," Ellie's voice fell around her light as feathers. "and I might let you put it somewhere else."

Oh.

Phineas, feeling less silly with Ellie's magic draped around her, got to work. She kissed all along the leather of the dorsal, dragged her tongue across the instep towards her calf, spending extra time tracing the embroidery over the ankle, digging into the creases that came with walking. The tiny wings on the ankles were actually made of feathers held on with sigil-engraved buttons, which was just so fucking cool Phineas nearly stopped to ask about them before she realized how goofy that would be. She stifled her quiet laugh at herself with another sloppy kiss just below them instead. She had started on her knees at a shy distance, but she crawled closer to take Ellie's leg in her hands and hold it against her chest, forgetting herself in taking the direction to treat it like other softer parts of Ellie to heart. This wasn't hard, it was Ellie; all of her was good. Phineas ran her fingers reverently down Ellie's shin and pressed her forehead to her knee, nosing against the fasteners. Her breath was hot and tellingly loud through her teeth as she bit down and tugged fabric loose, dug her nails into the leather where she gripped. 

Above her, Ellie had hidden her mouth behind her fingers, trying to seem unaffected. Fortunately Phineas was entirely absorbed in her task because Ellie was rapidly wavering between giggling at Phineas' ridiculous attempts to romance a shoe and feeling overwhelmingly turned on by how brazenly Phineas was prostrating herself. There was a god in there, somewhere, maybe just like the queen, and she was kissing and blushing all over Ellie's _boots_. Phineas was making these cute little noises, she might not even be aware of them; Ellie couldn't help but reach out and run her fingers through her hair.

Phineas sighed and pressed her cheek against the side of Ellie's knee, out of breath. Ellie's hand glowed with magic again and Phineas exhaled sharply, her eyes slipping shut.

"Ellie," she babbled softly, like a prayer.

"You're so good," Ellie said, scratching lightly through her curls. "you're doing so good for me," Phineas hid her face against Ellie's knee, pressing into the tight fabric of her stockings, the submissive look adding more pressure to the already dire situation between her legs. Ellie could feel her breath on her skin, filtered through her thin fur, and thought she might catch fire. She shifted in her seat.

"Are you finished, pet?" she asked, slowly dragging her hand over Phineas' face to tilt it towards her. Phineas shivered involuntarily at the turn of phrase but was too far gone to be embarrassed about it. She looked up from between Ellie's knees with an utterly besotted expression.

"Uhm," Phineas closed her eyes and kissed Ellie's fingertips, sort of absently taking them between her lips while she took her time putting together a response. "the other one...?"

Oh my god who has that kind of TIME

Ellie cleared her throat and uncrossed her legs, prompting Phineas to sit back, blinking unconsciously against what Ellie guessed were the visual effects of her magic. Light magic had its perks; being able to calm the self-consciousness out of a partner maybe wasn't what her patron had had in mind when she bestowed them, but she wouldn't care, surely. This was Guardian Business, after all; public relations were very important.

Phineas swallowed, set her hands on either of Ellie's knees and looked up again, waiting for permission. Ellie wanted to kiss her so she did. Even with her in such a pliant state kissing Phineas was a little like sparring; she leaned up to meet Ellie halfway, tangling her hands in her long hair and holding her tightly like she was desperate to keep her close. Her teeth worried over Ellie's lower lip, there but not hard enough to hurt, like she couldn't help it. 

Seeing as she wasn't a total barbarian, Phineas managed not to sink her teeth into Ellie's lip, but the impulse to rip into her partner still hummed a lazy undercurrent to Phineas' arousal, always. She'd been with Agatha for so long now she'd forgotten what it was like to be with somebody who bled; now that it wasn't the only option it felt like a delicacy, much more pleasant than it had been. Despite her current position she felt strong. Also sort of like a dog staring at an unattended dinner plate, but it was fine because she knew this wasn't the only meal she'd ever get. It was maybe a weird time for it but this subconscious train of thought made her feel, just, generally satisfied with her whole charmed life, it was just so nice to be alive and kissing pretty girls. Ellie finally broke away, her lips pink and inviting and making it awful hard for Phineas not to chase her. 

"Can I," Phineas said fuzzily. She'd settled back at a deferential distance, but her palms rested on Ellie's knees, rubbing thoughtlessly. Keeping her bloodlust at bay made absolutely no change to the rest of her libido.

yes, please, for god's sake 

"I suppose you've been good enough." Ellie said tightly, her facade weakening. Phineas smiled gratefully. Her disheveled appearance added an obscene amount of charm that dealt another blow to Ellie's attempts at composure.

Phineas moved. Her hands disappeared under the skirt as they roamed higher up Ellie's legs and she ducked to press her cheek against the inside of her thigh, near where the stockings ended and her leg swelled so nicely over their edges. Ellie still wasn't wearing anything underneath. It was easy to slide her fingertips between the creases in Ellie's skin, the inside of her hips, where she knew she'd be sensitive. 

"Get on with it, civilian." Ellie demanded breathlessly. Phineas giggled, a real one that gave back some of what Ellie had been giving all evening. She kissed the inside of Ellie's thigh, keeping up their eye contact.

"Yes ma'am." 

Disappearing under the skirt, she shimmied her shoulders under Ellie's knees, wrapped one arm securely around her thigh. Ellie felt her hesitate, then bury her face in the thicker part of her upper thigh, just below her hip. Ellie traced thoughtful swirling patterns across Phineas' back.

"Alright?" Ellie asked. Phineas' shaky laugh was muffled.

"I'm _great_."

She shifted. She rested her palm over the crease in Ellie's hip, then Ellie felt her thumb gently spread her open. Phineas hesitated again just for a second; the shuddery breath against her heat made Ellie shiver, and she sighed as the tip of Phineas' tongue finally touched her.

Phineas was torn; her instincts were screaming at her to take Ellie all apart and she wanted to make a mess of them both doing it, make her scream, but Ellie seemed...too, Good, like she was something to be worshiped, like she shouldn't be touching her with heretic's hands. The alcohol and the magic and the arousal were a fog over her thoughts, reducing everything to baser colors and shapes. Like the color cast by the scant light filtering through the skirt around her shoulders, the shape of Ellie on her lips. She was gentle for now, alternating between dexterous exploring and lazy broad lines with the flat of her tongue while she thought of what to do. She tried to be mindful of that voice that said this was a holy person, an emissary of light her wretched shadow had no business touching, but Phineas had never been good at church. Like the want to fight the want to desecrate was always, always there, the need to break the pretty thing apart in her hands always louder in her, and Ellie was so wet and so warm and so very very close. 

Something changed; Ellie felt something primal and sanguinary hook into her somewhere deep in her chest through the tether of her magic spreading through Phineas, like there was suddenly an IV where she hadn't known there was a vein at all. She floundered a bit, unprepared for whatever this was. She gripped for Phineas' head with the hand she'd been soothing against her back.

"Phin?" she murmured, more perplexed than properly upset. She trusted Phineas, quite a lot or she wouldn't be under her skirt making that lovely motion with her tongue, but this was strange. And commanders _did_ tend to get carried away. Maybe she didn't know she was doing it?

Phineas tightened her arm around her thigh in response, pulling her towards the edge of the chair. Ellie heard her exhale sharply through her nose. It wasn't _unpleasant,_ whatever was happening. The grip on her heart was all Phineas, to be sure; Ellie had been trained around light magic her whole life, and that's all Phineas _was_ most of the time. There was the fury that rushed harmlessly around Ellie like a hurricane around a shelter, white water around a stone, and there was love in an equal part, close enough to drown in. And there, the thing that had reached out and grabbed her, was the primal possessiveness that existed between the two.

_Mine_ , Ellie heard it whisper, and it pulled.

Ellie whimpered, tightening her hand in Phineas' hair through her skirt. It was like a new nerve center had rooted in her chest; she couldn't see it without her visor but she felt the flow of her magic being drawn out by something outside of herself, almost a siphon but there was no sense of losing. She wasn't being consumed, she thought dizzily. Only _tasted_ , like Phineas was dragging her fingers over her soul as easily as petting her hair. 

"Ah," Ellie said; Phineas pushed forward hard enough to shove the chair rudely back against the wall, holding Ellie stubbornly in place while she devoured her, delved deep with her tongue before pulling back so she could draw two fingers between her folds. They came away slick and Phineas popped them greedily into her mouth, hidden from Ellie's view. Ellie gasped, trying to rebalance herself on the chair. She kept her hands on where she assumed Phineas' forehead was, holding her at a distance.

"What are you doing?" she was going for demanding, but her voice was shaky and high, the feelings in her chest and between her legs dividing her resources there instead. The pull in her chest intensified as Phineas refocused.

"You're so pretty, you taste so good," Phineas' voice resonated with harmonics Ellie hadn't heard before, the song worming into her and tightening the thing that bound the two of them together. "I love you, I love you, I want," Phineas cut herself off, dissolving into low moaning as she easily pressed past Ellie's hold to take her in her mouth again. Ellie yelped, wanting to be indignant but finding her hands pressing desperately to the back of Phineas' head, holding her where she was.

She stayed like that while Phineas wrecked her twice over, the first climax something slow and new and resonantly _good_ that bloomed out from her chest when, apparently, whatever had latched onto her spirit had had its fill. It was like she'd set her soul out to bask in the sunshine. After the initial shock of the thing passed Ellie had found it easy to go boneless and compliant, letting the feeling take up residence between her ribs, anywhere it could fill her up, Phineas' occasional mumbled praises while she paused for breath smoothing away any trace of concern.

_That's it,_ the voice from before murmured somewhere near her ear, like a whispering ghost was curled behind her to wrap its arms around her chest. She didn't have the sense to feel unnerved. _we've got you. Doesn't this feel nice?_

"Yes," Ellie breathed, the sound of her voice in the room sort of bringing her out of her reverie. Phineas laughed softly from somewhere below, settling her again. Ellie realized dimly that the odd voice was the other half of the harmonics she was hearing from Phineas, who was at the moment committing a horribly sinful act with her fingers that made it hard for Ellie to find the resources to care.

The spirit-thing finished with her, not quite an orgasm in the traditional sense but an ecstatic feeling all through her as her magic returned in full force, charged with something else, the feeling of Phineas' bright laughter pulsing through her veins. She came down feeling sensitive all over, which made Phineas' physical attention immediately too much. Her eyes stung with the threat of tears and she made a shocked cry as she came, gripping Phineas more tightly than she meant to. Phineas didn't slow down, didn't stop until Ellie groaned raggedly and shoved her away.

She felt her panting against her sticky thighs, then the quiet sound of her clearing her throat before finally resurfacing from under Ellie's clothes, still flushed nearly crimson. Her eyes were glassy and her skin shone wetly, from sweat in some places and from Ellie in others.

"N," Phineas said. Ellie was still catching her breath. Phineas smoothed the skirt over her, meekly laying it out nice and proper. Ellie giggled, finally, pawing clumsily at the top of Phineas' head.

"S-sorry," Phineas mumbled, looking pointedly down at the floor. "I don't get with magic users much. It can get. Weird. I didn't think to warn you, sorry. Are you okay?" 

"I like your weird." Ellie smiled softly down at her, looking even more goddess-like than she normally did. Phineas caught her had and kissed it chastely. 

"Up on the bed, darling." Ellie said, trying to find her footing. Poor Phineas must be dying after all that.

Phineas' flush, which had been on its way to abating, returned. 

"Uh, you don't have to, or. I already." She fidgeted. "We _can,_ I'm down but I. Need a minute." Ellie laughed, for real. Phineas was positive she could feel steam coming from her ears. 

"Uniforms." Ellie said dryly, shaking her head in mock derision. Phineas covered her face and groaned.


End file.
